


I Will.

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: The boy he had once hated had said the words that urged him on.
“Sakakura still believes in you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P_eaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eaches/gifts).



> WOAH LOOK A NON SINFUL FANFICTION FROM YOURS TRULY
> 
> Honestly this crushed me to write
> 
> Guys I was getting emotional over my own Fanfiction this shit is fuckt
> 
> SO YEAH THIS CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS FOR MIRAI-HEN EPISODE 11. Don't read this unless you've watched that, okay? Okay. Enjoy this soul-crushing angst.

Munakata’s heart pounded in rhythm to his footsteps, shoes slapping against the floor as he ran, faster than he had ever before. The boy he had once hated had said the words that urged him on.

“ _Sakakura still believes in you_.”

The statement replayed through his head as he kicked open the door. His heart dropped at the sight- puddles of blood riddled the floor, staining the walls and doorframe. He stared for a moment, listening.

“… _Nn…”_

The quietest of groans came from the power room where they had deduced Sakakura would be. It urged the vice chairman inside, his eyes landing on the hunched figure of his friend- the friend he had thought he killed.

He walked to the front of Sakakura, staring at his bloodstained face, the dimming eyes that struggled to stay open. Sakakura looked up at him through these half-lidded, the tiniest of smiles on his face, “… _Munakata._ ”

“I know you’re not Despair.”

Sakakura stared at him blankly, the only indication that he had even heard his question was a small nod, his breathing labored, “I… I’m not,” He said, his voice hardly even a whisper as he felt the energy being drained out of him.

“Munakata… I need to tell you… something… Or else I’ll never have the chance to tell you,” He forced out as Munakata leaned closer. He was almost embarrassed to find himself shaking in fear- Fear that he was about to lose one of the only friends he had ever had. Fear that this was their last conversation.

“Enoshima Junko… She blackmailed me into not revealing she was suspicious… She blackmailed me because she…” Sakakura trailed off, taking a shaky breath, “She knew… I loved you. She knew… I was selfish to cover… her tracks out of my own fear… But I knew you loved Yukizome… I _know_ you _love_ Yukizome… and I couldn’t be the one to take that away from you, Munakata… I’m so sorry… I could have prevented this… If I weren’t such a coward…”

Munakata sat in silence for a moment, nearly shocked at the tears that he saw spring to Sakakura’s eyes at his… confession? Yes, that’s what this would be. A _confession_. Of _love._ From Sakakura.

From Juzo.

“Juzo… this is not your fault. You’ve saved us all by turning the power off,” Munakata stated solemnly, holding his bare wrist up as proof, “If it weren’t for you… for your _sacrifice_ , we would never escape this game. You are not Despair. You… Juzo, you are Hope. You are the Hope for all of us. You… you are my Hope.”

At this, the former vice chairman leaned down, wrapping his strong arms around Juzo’s weak form. He felt the boxer tense up for a moment before slowly relaxing, weakly returning the embrace. His shoulders shook as he embarrassedly felt hot tears stream down his bloodstained face, landing on the fabric of Munakata’s shirt.

“Kyosuke… I _love_ you,” He whispered, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his heart as he said these words aloud for the first time. He could feel the blood as it flowed out of his body, taking with it the last bits of energy he was holding on to.

“… I love you, too,” Kyosuke replied, his grip around the other tightening for a moment before pulling away. He stared at Juzo, feeling his eyes welling up with tears, “I love you, Juzo… And I loved Chisa. I never did _not_ love you. You have always been so faithful to me. Your loyalty has been unwavering in all my years of knowing you. You did what I asked without questions. You fulfilled your duties, Juzo. I’m… I’m _so_ proud of you,” He concluded, his voice cracking at his final phrase, the tears spilling over finally.

Juzo stared back at Kyosuke, quite matching him in emotion. He sucked in a deep breath, reaching a hand shakily out to Kyosuke, grabbing the others gently. He pushed his body forward, wincing at the intense pain he felt from the movement.

He kissed him. His lips fell against Kyosuke’s gingerly. It was not a kiss of passion, lust, spontaneity.

It was love.

Kyosuke returned it, his hands moving to cup Juzo’s face. He could taste the iron in Juzo’s blood, the salt of the tears within the kiss. Even so, it was perfect. He kissed him. He _loved_ him.

He loved him.

He loved him.

He loved him.

He hardly wanted to pull away, but he did, feeling a shudder go through Juzo’s body. He smiled, anyways, closed mouth as he stared at Kyosuke, “I spend years… hiding that… just to figure out you feel the same… _Bullshit_ …” He said, surprised that he could even make a joke in this situation.

Kyosuke nodded, a faint trace of a smile making its way through the tears that refused to stop, “You didn’t have to be afraid, Juzo. I love you. And… I will always love you. I’ll never forget you.”

Juzo nodded, his eyes threatening to close as he spoke, “Don’t… Don’t forget me… Don’t forget Chisa… Don’t forget anyone who had to die for this… this _fucked up_ game…”

He smiled again as he breathed out, his eyes hardly open as he whispered, “Live for me… Live for us…”

With a breath, a final, lengthy breath, Juzo’s eyes shut. His body went limp, falling forward towards Kyosuke a bit, his forehead pressed to his chest. Kyosuke shuddered, his arms weakly wrapping around Juzo. He let out a noise, an awful sob he had not even known he was capable of making. He wept. He wept for his friend.

He wept for the boy he loved. The boy who loved him back in secret.

His head fell to his chest, pressing his lips to the top of Juzo’s head, kissing the messy hair. His tears fell onto the locks as he held Juzo.

_“I will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you angst frickers.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments and critiques down below. I'll see you soon in my next installment of "Homos - The Musical"


End file.
